the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alison and Josephine
The family relationship between the witch, Alison Mikaelson and the tribrid, Josie Halliwell. Alison is Josephine's paternal aunt. Alison and Josephine are both firstborns of their respective generations, and thus targeted by Diana for more power and immortality. As Josephine grew older, Alison became a mentor for Josephine regarding magic. They also grew close as Josephine grew older as well. Early History Alison finds out from Adam that her brother Matthew had a daughter, much to her shock. She then helps Adam find Josephine so as to prevent Diana from coming after them. Once Alison has brought back Adam, she explains that Diana will sense Josephine as her magic will serve as a beacon in calling Diana. Alison meets her brothers Matthew and Christopher for the first time and tells them that the threat to Josephine came from Adam, not her and that Diana will sense Josephine and will kill anyone who gets in her way unless they all worked together. Alison tells her brothers that Diana wants more power and to become truly immortal and that is why she's after Josephine. Alison informs Christopher she will use Josephine as bait to lure Diana to her death and is working on a locator spell for Josephine and her mother. When she locates them she goes to leave but Christopher grabs her, injecting her with Josephine's blood, switching the bait from Josephine to Alison. Alison awakes after Matthew neutralizes himself and Diana to see Josephine's car seat in front of her. When Christopher arrives, Alison is holding and bouncing Josephine in her arms. Alison comments that Josephine is resilient. After Diana is destroyed by her mother Artemis, Alison is seen living with Matthew. She is going to help him raise her niece. Trivia * Both of their births were against nature (Artemis was infertile and being a vampire, Matthew normally cannot have children). * They are both the firstborns of their generations and they are both girls. * Josephine was given to her aunt Lilliana by her parents to keep her safe, and Alison was taken away by her aunt Diana. * Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Artemis, Adam and Diana knew that Alison didn't die of the plague, and only Victoria, Matthew, Christopher and Lilliana knew that Josephine didn't die shortly after her birth. * Alison finally meets Josephine. * At her brother Matthew' request, Alison is now living with them to raise Josephine. * Alison calls Josephine resilient. * They were both wanted by Diana. * They both showed magic at young ages, Alison at five and Josephine before she was one. * Due to Matthew cursing Victoria, (as punishment for trying to take their daughter away from him) Alison will become Josephine's mother figure. * Alison has grown rather fond of her niece, taking delight in how much Josephine has grown and willing to go out of her way to do her part in taking care of her niece, asking Christopher if he wants her by his side when Christopher brings Josephine to Victoria on the next full moon. * It also appears that Alison has dedicated much of her time in caring for Josephine, implied by how Christopher kindly declined Alison's offer, saying that she deserves a night off. * Alison has become rather protective of her niece, especially in the face of her quarreling younger siblings, not wishing to expose Josephine to such tension at such a young age. * They are the treasures of Jonathan and Matthew, their respective fathers. * They are the only ones who don't see their fathers like the monsters that they are. Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship